


Brushing Hair

by OnlyAPerfectDisaster



Series: An Adventure in Jackunzel DrabbleVerse [3]
Category: ROTBTD - Fandom, Rise of the Guardians (2012), Tangled (2010)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-29
Updated: 2013-04-29
Packaged: 2017-12-09 21:11:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/778030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnlyAPerfectDisaster/pseuds/OnlyAPerfectDisaster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rapunzel was too sick to brush her hair. Now, she can't do it herself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brushing Hair

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NerumiH](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NerumiH/gifts).



> Another one! I am on a roll. This one is slightly longer and encouraged by my friend NerumiH. So this one is for her. Hope you all enjoy!

Rapunzel has A LOT of hair. Jack had never really understood the extent of it. Sure, he had seen it curled around her tower, trailing behind her on their little excursions and even dangling out of her window. But he had never before had to brush it.  
Rapunzel had gotten the flu after their last adventure, a little trek to meet a small tribe of some sort near the base of a mountain. And of course, being sick she hadn’t been able to brush her hair. Now though, the fact that she was better didn’t help her much. Now her hair was in such a knot she couldn’t do it herself. So Jack was being helpful since he had sort of started the whole thing anyway.   
He had her hair brush in hand, standing behind where she was sitting, looking at the large tangle as if wondering where to start.  
Rapunzel looked back at him and sighed, “Start at the bottom, it works best.”  
Jack looked at her incredulously, before letting out an exasperated, “And where, exactly, would I find that?”   
She shakes her head at him, and motions for him to just START. Where didn’t matter. SO, he has no choice but to simply attack the knot, paying attention to the sounds coming from her and her body language as he works out the knot as gently as he can.   
Jack has to clean the brush out more times than he can count and starts to worry irrationally that he might cause her to go bald. Finally, after what seems like hours and probably was, he’s done and her hair is spread silkily around the tower, not a single tangle in sight.   
Jack’s arms are sore and he’s bone tired, but he still manages a smile at Rapunzel and a snarky, “Well let’s try not to do that again, huh?” when he’s done and sitting across from her. She smiles back and flings herself into his arms with a quiet “Thank you” that makes the whole thing worth it.


End file.
